Galena
I’m gonna revamp this soon '''Galena '''is a planet home to the Chatoyants, a society of rebel Gems who escaped from the war, but got partially corrupted in the process. Galena is also home to many other native forms of life. It is somewhat similar to Earth, but also different in many ways. Description Galena is a planet slightly smaller than Earth. It has a medium blue sky, a bit darker than Earth’s, and the sea is usually indigo. There is a thicker atmosphere that allows plants and creatures to grow huge. Its star is a blue star, and Galena is farther away from it than Earth from the sun, but it still receives a lot of light and heat because of the star is larger and hotter. Galena has two moons, one being a medium-sized ice-water moon with primitive aquatic life on it and the other being a lifeless asteroid moon. The ice moon is called Cerus and the asteroid moon is called Glesite. Galena's environments can vary from very cold to very hot, but it's all within a livable range. In general, Galena is more humid than Earth, and it rains a lot. The planet has one large continent on it as well as two smaller, Australia-sized continents. For most of the history of the Chatoyants, only the larger continent was colonized. In the colder northern regions, the plants are periwinkle, in the temperate central regions, the plants are just plain old blue, and in the tropical southern regions, the plants are green-blue. Wildlife Junip Lillimat Arvarik Insectillian: A class of creatures containing Lillimats and Arvariks, among others. They are creatures that resemble birds and reptiles crossed with insects and arthropods. Glenx: A type of root fruit. The outside is soft, medium purple, and leathery, and the inside is purple-white and has the texture of mashed potatoes. It has a pungent flavor that is somewhat similar to garlic, and is very starchy. When cooked, it turns dark purple and crunchy. It grows in all places on Galena’s main continent except for the cold and desert regions. It is shaped somewhat like a pear, but with less of a dramatic curve, and is about the size of a grapefruit. Glenxes are very popular in the town of Garbon. It has seeds in it, so it’s technically a fruit, but it grows underground like a root vegetable. It is meant to be eaten by underground critters and the seeds are excreted and a new Glenx plant grows. The plant itself is blue, short, and has broad leaves. Locations Seaside City: A large city on the mid-western shore of Galena’s main continent. It is a quirky place, home to a lot of passionate and weird people and artists, but also home to quite a few celebrities. Part of it is submerged underwater. Garbon: A small town to the southeast of Seaside City. It is a quirky town where a lot of Glenx plants are grown and Glenx merchandise is sold and there is even a holiday that involves Glenxes. Pearl Cliffs: A big city a bit to the north of Seaside City. Pearl Cliffs and Seaside City are friends, and Gems from one city often visit the other. It is mostly filled with laid-back, relaxed, surfer-type Gems. Trivia * Galena was named after a metal. Galena (the metal) is commonly used in household appliances, but it is a lead sulfide and is therefore very toxic. Category:Morpho's Universe Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Locations Populated by Gems